Nothing Better
by BigRedMachineUK
Summary: A romantic honeymoon on the beautiful Big Island of Hawaii should usually consist of sun, fun, and no drama whatsoever. Hopefully the newlyweds got the memo. Mini-sequel to 'Into The Deep End'. Two-shot. Roman/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Back with more Jasha love! I promised a honeymoon one-shot, but I was writing so much that I had to make it a two-shot! I know how much you've missed them, thanks to your PMs, so I promised myself I won't fail y'all. So here it is.**_

 _ **For brand new readers, I STRONGLY advise that you read 'Into The Deep End' first to get what Jasha is all about. Thank you! :D**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Standing on the deck of their gloriously beautiful bungalow, Sasha smiled in amusement at the brightly-colored fish swimming about in the clear blue water below. Holding her camera up, she took about half a dozen photos, rotating the lens as she snapped a few more shots of the area surrounding their living quarters. The bungalow stood over the lagoon in a secluded part of the island, with a boardwalk that led to the shore. The space was large, with a bedroom, a common area which had plenty of color; oranges, yellows and reds. The floors were dark wood and the furnishings were plush, inviting and cozy. The master bed was king-sized with soft white sheets and pillows. Outside the hut, a Jacuzzi tub sat a few feet away from two wicker lounge chairs, where she and Joe sunned, shared many a smooch, and just lazed around in general. A staircase spiraled into the water for canoeing and in the couple's case, skinny-dipping. In place of doors were beautiful floaty curtains to pull for privacy. The wraparound terrace where she currently stood gave away stunning open views of the ocean from every angle. There weren't many places she'd been to that was as beautiful as this and she was just soaking it all in.

Meanwhile, inside the apartment, Joe was soaking in the sight of his new wife. Lying in their bed with his head propped up on his arm, he took advantage of the clear view he had of her from across the room. He could stare at her all day long. Seeing her standing there, staring out at the world kindled a warm sensation in his belly. It was probably the way her back arched as she leaned on the railing, her shapely butt looking appetizing in that black see-through sarong dress. Her hair was up, exposing the tattoo of his nickname on her left shoulder blade, and he remembered how he'd pressed his lips against it the night before. His gaze cut to the raffia chair in the corner, shifted slightly from its usual spot, and his dick started to throb as he recalled the events of last night; Sasha bent over the chair, her body folded nearly in two as he fucked her from behind; her loud, wanton moaning, egging him on to fuck her harder; the electricity that swept his body as he shot his load all over her ass...Scraps of lacy white material lay crumpled at the foot of the chair; the remnants of the sexy lingerie she'd modeled for him right before he tore it off of her. Fuck. She looked like a goddess last night, just like she did right this moment...just like she always did. Thinking about it got him aching again, his hands itching to caress her caramel skin once again.

So, sliding out of the bed, he grabbed a pair of shorts off the ground and slipped into them, his feet padding softly along the wooden floor as he approached her. Stepping outside, he wrapped his muscular arms around her from behind and brushed his lips over her neck. He smiled when she relaxed against him and reached up to caress his hair. "Morning, hubby," she said.

"Morning, wifey. You sleep good?"

"Very good. But I woulda slept better if you didn't keep stealing the covers," she joked, turning in his arms to face him, not surprised when her breath caught. He was shirtless, showing off his expansive tattoo, and his shorts hung off his hips in a very sexy way, displaying the ridges that formed a V which disappeared into the shorts. He'd caught some sun while they were in Hawaii, bronzing his tanned skin some more. Her mouth always went dry every time she looked at him. It was still hard to believe that this breathtaking, beautiful, sexy Adonis of a man that she'd only read about in romance novels, was her husband. She had to pinch herself sometimes and was always elated to find that it was all real, that her fantasy was now reality.

Grinning mischievously, she raised the camera and took a photo of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his shy smile only prompting her to take another.

"Just admiring my sexy husband," she said, the camera snapping over and over. "I love taking your picture."

"I've noticed," he jibed. "All you've done in the four days we've been here is point that thing at me. You're like them paparazzi stalker types."

"I resent that," Sasha replied, laughing when he snatched the camera out of her hands. "Hey! I'm on the wrong side of that lens."

"Turnabout is fair play, _nani_. Smile for the camera babe." He waited for her to lean back against the railing, and smiled when she posed playfully for him, sticking her hip out and planting her hand on her sarong-covered waist. She played her part very well, as did he, taking photo after photo of his stunning subject, the vast island behind her making the perfect backdrop.

"We gotta come here more often," he muttered.

"Why?" Sasha turned the side where her tattoo was towards Joe. She rested her hand on her neck and gave him her best smoldering expression.

"Nice, babe." Joe continued to snap away, his grey eyes shining with humor and lust. "You're really good at this, ya know."

"Thanks. Tyra and _Top Model_ taught me a thing or two. Why do we gotta come here more often?"

He tilted the camera at an angle. "So you can keep posing for me like this and walking around wearing next to nothing."

Sasha smirked as a thought came to her head. She reached behind her and untied the knot behind her neck, tugging the sarong off and letting it fall to the floor of the deck. "Like this?"

Her grin widened as she heard his breathing change. He lowered the camera, and his eyes were dark and dilated as he drank her in. "Thought you said no nudes ever," he rasped.

"I think I'm allowed to change my mind."

"I'm glad you have." He stepped backwards and raised the camera back up. "I love seeing you naked, baby. Your body is so beautiful."

Sasha loved how much her man enjoyed her body. It was the most amazing confidence booster. In her opinion, she was the best she'd ever looked thanks to her pre-nuptial weight loss program, and judging from how he couldn't keep his hands off her, more so these days than before, he agreed. Refocusing on their impromptu photoshoot, she leaned back, one foot in front of the other, her hands stretched out to her sides resting on the railing. In another pose, she turned her back and cast a sultry gaze at him over her shoulder, knowing he'd love the shot of her naked ass. She could hear her camera snapping away as he pressed the shutter about half a dozen times.

"There. All done," Joe announced after a few minutes, putting the lens cap back on the camera before giving it back to her. He had to hold back a groan when her ass wiggled as she bent down to pick up her sarong. He helped her wrap the sarong back around her body, and when he was done, he gently pulled her back against him, both looking out into the ocean. "What are we doing today?" he asked.

"I dunno. Breakfast in a few minutes, maybe catch some sun afterwards, then lunch later," she suggested.

"Mm-hmm." He kissed her shoulder, sliding his palms along her arms resting on the railing.

She nuzzled her cheek against his own. "Can we do the luau dinner thing again? I really enjoyed the first one."

"Mm-hmm."

Sasha giggled as he placed feather-soft kisses on the side of her neck. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Mm-hmm." He continued to move his skilled, soft lips, smiling as he felt her body slacken against him. He kept at it, rubbing slow, lazy circles over her stomach with his fingertips at the same time. "We can go for another luau when you like. Maybe after wakeboarding tomorrow."

Sasha groaned, though not from pleasure this time, and faced him. "You really still wanna do that?"

"Yes. It's the part of our trip I've been looking forward to the most."

Raising an eyebrow, Sasha crossed her arms. "Really? Not spending time with your new wife?" she challenged.

He broke into a sheepish grin. "That too."

"Nice save, slick. But wakeboarding's dangerous though."

"Every physical activity has an element of danger to it. But we're getting an instructor, one of the best, so he can help you out and stuff." He frowned as she cut her gaze to the side, clearly still unconvinced. "Don't pout, Sasha. We're doing it. It'll be fun. Stop letting your fears hold you back. You're stronger than that."

Resigned to her defeat, she shrugged. "I guess so. After all, my fears didn't stop me from fuckin' you on those slippery-ass rocks two days ago."

His eyes glazed instantly, and a growl rumbled from his throat at the memory. "Oh god, you have no idea how awesome that was," he said, a big boyish grin on his face. "Shit...you riding me like that behind the waterfall? Almost getting caught by those hikers? That had to be the hottest damn thing we've ever done. And we've done a lot of hot things together."

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly and ran her hands over his taut belly. "You liked that, huh? Admit it, it was just another chance for you to get me in the water."

Chuckling, Joe wrapped one arm around her waist. "You should know by now, baby girl...getting you wet is my favorite pastime," he growled, and his penetrating stare shot tremors down Sasha's spine. She sighed as he cupped the side of her face and bent down to kiss her, lightly at first, then harder, leaning into her. Sasha pressed her body closer to his and ran her hands up the bulge of his biceps, moaning into his mouth when his tongue lashed against hers and his hand slid over her ass, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"So tell me...what scandalous outfit are you planning to torment me with tonight?" he released her lips long enough to ask. It was as if being in a tropical location instantly granted her the license to wear the skimpiest clothes and bikinis, and she'd brazenly exploited it over the last few days, to both his chagrin and delight.

Sasha made a face. "They're hardly scandalous. Provocative, maybe."

"Oh yeah? I guess you haven't noticed me practically drooling every evening, or noticed me trying to control myself when we go out, only to end up failing by the end of the night cuz I'm pawing at you like a dog in heat." Their second night here was when it all started. Sasha had donned a tight, flesh-colored halter dress with an exposed back and an indecent neckline that she kept rubbing up on him every chance she got. He barely remembered the evening itself, only the part where he'd furiously fucked her into the mattress upon returning to the bungalow. The other night, her tiny snakeskin mini dress with the eye-watering cleavage had made him so horny that waiting to get home was not an option. So he dragged her into a darkened alleyway, and he pinned her to the wall, shoved her panties to the side and was pounding into her in a matter of seconds, mere feet away from the bright lights and hustle and bustle of the Hawaiian nightlife. Not the most comfortable of places to have sex, but listening to her moans in the open air had been so worth it. He was curious as to what outfit she had in store for him today, and how long he would last before he ripped it off of her.

"Well, I can't really take the blame for that," Sasha defended.

"Yes you can," he countered. "Because you know _exactly_ what you're doing, tease."

"Tsk-tsk with the name calling. Say what you want, but you'll just have to wait till tonight to see my dress."

More mental images of the erotic kind flitted through his brain, and the anticipation drew another groan out of his lips. "I really can't convince you to show me right now?"

She raised her hand to inspect her fingernails. "You can try." Her voice was nonchalant, but the smirk tugging the corner of her lips exposed the intended challenge.

Luckily for both of them, Joe Anoa'i never backed down from one. "Oh, I will. But first, this needs to go. Again." His hand curled around the back of her neck to undo the sarong, and she giggled as he promptly tossed the garment over his shoulder. Yanking her towards him, he kissed her again, nibbling her bottom lip with his teeth, and kept backing off each time Sasha tried to deepen the kiss.

"Who's teasing now?" she taunted.

He let her run her fingers through his hair, enjoying the way their naked bodies felt, meshed together in the warmth of the Pacific. "Now, let me remind you of how convincing I can be." He picked her up and retreated back into the bungalow.

"Breakfast will arrive soon," Sasha reminded him, heat pooling between her thighs when he licked those thick sexy lips of his and stared at her with a seductive gleam in his eye. He carried her over to the raffia chair and settled her down in it, and her pussy immediately began throbbing as she recalled how he had his way with her on this very chair last night.

Kneeling down in front of her, Joe took her legs and spread them wide. "I don't know about you baby girl, but I'm having mine right now."

* * *

Dinner was particularly fantastic tonight. Joe was sweeping Sasha off her feet and she couldn't stop swooning. He opened doors for her and pulled out her chair for her to sit in. She loved listening to him speak Hawaiian to the waiters, loved how he topped up her wine glass when it emptied, how he fed her his last remaining piece of fish. She loved the way he made her laugh with his usual dry humor, the gracious manner with which he attended to the little boy who sheepishly came up to their table for a picture; little things that reminded her why she was so captivated by him.

After dinner they headed down to the beach. The air temperature had dropped as evening took over, but not by much, though the sea breeze was a welcome relief from the tropic heat. They walked hand in hand, and the stroll brought back yet another erotic memory from a few evenings ago, during a private picnic together on this very surface, the highlight of which was Sasha casually straddling Joe's hips, leisurely riding his dick while she sipped on her Mojito. He enjoyed that very much. She was determined that they both enjoyed their honeymoon, enjoyed every day they got to spend on this beautiful island. Especially when she knew there was only a few days left before they headed back home and he had to leave for work right after.

Sasha released Joe's hand and drifted ahead of him, and the Samoan seized the opportunity to admire his wife's mouthwatering curves, wrapped tightly in a blood-red bandage dress, the front swirling with lace embroidery and mesh and glimpses of side boob, the plunging back only held together by two thin red straps crossing her back in an X.

She really was a goddess. It was unreal how beautiful and sexy she was. For the umpteenth consecutive night, he congratulated himself for keeping it together during dinner. He watched her crouch down and dip her finger in the wet sand, writing something that he couldn't see, and noticed the tide creeping in closer. "Baby, come here," he called out.

Standing back up, Sasha brushed a hand over her ponytail. "Are you summoning me, Mr. Reigns?"

Smiling, Joe shook his head. "Never, Mrs. Reigns," he assured her. "The tide's getting higher. And I don't like you being away from me for too long."

Sasha sauntered back over to him, her heels dangling from her other hand and a twinkle in her eye. "Mm, my clingy husband. Come check out what I wrote in the sand." Taking his hand, she pulled him over to the spot where she'd been moments ago. She'd drawn a heart in between the letters S and J. Sasha chewed shyly on her lip as she gauged his reaction. "Well? Do you like?"

Joe peered closely at the muddy sand. "S loves J? Who's that? Sarah and Jeff?"

"What? Sarah and..." Confused for a second, she trailed off, huffing at his cheeky grin. "You're such a punk!" She took a playful swing at him, and Joe swiftly grabbed her outstretched arm and tugged her against his hard body, capturing her lips with his in a sweet kiss. "I love you too, baby girl," he murmured.

Holding onto the hand caressing her face, Sasha let her thumb skim over his inner wrist, where an infinity symbol was etched. It matched the one on her right inner wrist, and whenever they held hands, the tattoos aligned into one. They'd gotten them together on their first day, and it was another experience with her husband that she would cherish forever.

Reluctantly parting their lips, Joe brought out his phone to take a picture of the inscription in the sand. He then drew Sasha's arm around his waist, his own wrapping around her shoulders as they resumed their slow walk down the beach. The sun had descended a little lower, casting an orange glow over the white sands stretched out before them.

"Time's flying, babe," Sasha spoke, breaking the amicable silence between them, "We've been married five days already."

Joe blew out a breath. "I know, right? It's crazy. It feels like yesterday you were blowin' up my phone with color scheme ideas."

"I needed your opinion."

"You know I've never been the best with planning and stuff. I woulda been perfectly fine just trying out tuxedos."

"Course you would've," Sasha smirked. "And you're not that bad at planning. The proposal was all you, remember? And so was this."

"I have my good points."

"You do," she agreed with a smile.

"Care to give a few more examples? You know, feed my ego a little," he winked.

Laughing, Sasha decided to humor him. "Well, you're smooth as silk, you're the consummate gentleman which I absolutely adore...You're spontaneous and unpredictable, in a good way. And you're great with kids. You make them feel so comfortable. And they love you right back. Like that little boy tonight. The way his eyes lit up when you talked with him; they're all the same way. It's so awesome to see every time."

"I think I have a lot more fun interacting with kids than adults. Kayfabe's very much alive with them."

Sasha smiled at the enthusiasm in his voice. "Yeah. I'm sure you'll be a pro by the time we're ready to add to our family."

By now the two had slowed down, and she looked up at him, catching the glazed look in his eyes. "Joe?"

Her voice snapped him back into focus. "Sorry. I kinda zoned out for a sec."

"Did I say something wrong?" Her tone was jovial, but the hurt lurking in her eyes was distinctive.

"Not at all, _nani_." He exhaled slowly, giving her shoulder a squeeze. Not long ago, marriage and fatherhood were nothing more than pipe dreams for him, having elected to sacrifice both for his career. Now, one pipe dream had come to fruition and the other was within touching distance. Another huge step awaited him. Becoming a father. Bringing a child into the world. Having this little, tiny person become dependent on him for everything for much of the foreseeable future. So much responsibility, so many ways he could screw it up because he would never be around for the child.

"You're scared," Sasha realized, her eyes seemingly boring right into his soul. It was more of a calm statement than an accusation, but she was right. And it was overwhelming.

"Fatherhood was always a huge deal for me," he disclosed. "I guess it's only just sinking in that I've got the chance to do it right this time. I don't wanna screw it up for anything." He trailed off, shaking his head. "I know, I'm being paranoid..."

Sasha cupped the side of his neck, brushing her thumb over his cheek. "You're not being paranoid. It's okay to be scared. I was scared both times when I had Ty and Mia. I'm scared now, because this pregnancy, when it comes, is gonna be tough, physically and mentally. I'm scared because you'll be away from me." Swallowing, she glanced down at the ground, her bare feet digging into the sand. "I've never had a partner to support me with either of my children. And now that I actually _have_ a husband, he can't be with me because of his work. It...sucks, I guess. But there's nothing I can do about it." At the time of the couple's engagement, Joe's stock in the WWE had increased exponentially, making him high in demand all over the world. He barely came home these days, and both of them were having to work twice as hard to keep their three-year-long relationship going. It was a daunting situation to look forward to; being home alone in that massive house they were about to move into, pregnant and hormonal, while he was gone for some tour or the other, with nothing more than a phone call or a text message or a bit of FaceTime to ease the pang of loneliness.

Joe was feeling the exact same sentiments. "It does suck, _nani_ ," he conceded, "There's so much I might miss and it kills me every time I think about it. Going for appointments and classes with you. Taking care of you, watching our baby grow inside you. And let me not get started with after the baby's actually born." He cupped her face and held her gaze resolutely. "But I promise you, Sasha. I'll be there for you, no matter what. It ain't gonna be easy, but I will do whatever it takes to make time for us and the baby. Before _and_ after. I will be there every step of the way, any way I can."

Sasha nodded. "I know you will. I guess we're better off concentrating on the positives and taking each day as it comes. And when it does come, I already know how amazing you're gonna be. I couldn't have chosen a better man for my baby's father and that's the truth."

Her smile brought around one of his own, his nerves gradually ebbing away. "Thanks, baby girl. You're gonna be a great mom, just like you already are. And our babies will be thoroughbreds, just like their daddy."

She giggled. "You're so sure about that."

"Course I am. Do you see me?" He gestured at himself.

"Not cocky at all," Sasha laughed. "Either way, you better be prepared for my huge stomach and an infinity of stretch marks and flab." She paused when Joe stiffened discernibly, and the look he gave her was so ferocious that she winced. "Oops."

"You know damn well that it pisses me off when you talk yourself down like that."

Sasha bit her lip. "I know."

"So why do you do it? I've shown you over and over and over again how crazy I am about your body. Huge stomach or not, that is never going to change the way I feel about you." He smirked. "Unless you'd like me to show you one more time? I have no problem with that."

Her hands fell to his chest as she shook her head in amazement. "I've had more sex in the last year than in the rest of my lifetime combined thanks to you. True talk."

"What can I say? You can't get enough of me." He flashed her that sexy half-smile of his. "And I can't get enough of you. Honestly babe, I might be addicted to you."

Sasha frowned. "I'm not a big fan of that word."

She was right. It hit a little close to home. "Okay, wrong word. Not addicted. I'm just...a man in love, I guess." He smiled shyly and shrugged his shoulder.

"Aw, you're such a sap," she giggled, standing on her tiptoes to peck his lips. "I love you too, baby. So much," she whispered, her eyes glistening in the evening light as she gazed longingly at him.

"I love you, babe. Always and forever." He raised her hand to his lips, gently kissing each of her knuckles. His grey eyes scanned her features and he groaned. "Don't bite your lip. It drives me fuckin' crazy."

"Maybe that's the plan," she quipped.

"You've already succeeded with this dress of yours."

"This old thing?" She tilted sideways, her explosion of a derriere coming into Joe's view and drawing yet another lustful groan from between his lips. "You know, seeing you in this dress only makes me wonder...how much better it'll look soaking wet." A sly smirk crossed his handsome face as he cast his gaze towards the ocean, still tumbling in and out of the shore.

"Put me in that water and you will not touch me for the rest of the week."

Joe's shoulders slacked as he processed the severity of the threat. "You're mean."

Gasping with pretend hurt, she put a hand to her chest. "Why would you say somethin' like that? I'm the sweetest woman you've ever known."

"And who told you that lie?"

"Ain't no lie. Wanna know what else isn't a lie?" She pulled his head down and scraped his earlobe with her teeth. "I'm also the sweetest woman you've ever tasted."

If there was ever a more disarming statement, he was yet to come across it. Coupled with the way she pressed her body against his and her breath caressed his ear, it was enough for all the blood in his body to rush down south. "That...that is the truth," he stammered.

Sasha reveled in her victory. "Thought so." With that, she winked at him and sashayed off, leaving him standing there, dumbfounded and extremely turned on. Again.

Goddamn.

* * *

Rolling her head lazily to face her husband, Sasha cracked one eye open. "Babe?"

"Hmm?"

"What time's wakeboarding again?" She watched him sip from his bottle of Budweiser as she awaited his answer. His other arm was extended towards her, idly rubbing her backside as they lounged side by side under the morning sun.

"Three."

She let the seconds crawl by, mentally prepping herself for his wrath. "Do we _have_ to go?"

The ass massage stopped abruptly. He was visibly tense as he put his beer away. "Don't start that shit again."

"I'm not starting anything."

"We agreed on it before we arrived here and we agreed again yesterday," he said, his deep voice growing edgier. "And didn't you go parasailing with me a few years ago? That's more dangerous than wakeboarding."

"They both are, though," she countered.

Joe opened his mouth to retort, then closed it back. "I ain't doing this with you. You can back out if you want."

Lifting an eyebrow, Sasha sat up in her chair, causing the oversized tank top that belonged to Joe to droop off her shoulder. "Are you mad?" she asked, peering at him. His sunglasses concealed his eyes but she could see his jaw working, a telltale sign that he was pissed. When he gave no reply, she sighed. "Ugh, you are. What are you so mad about?"

"Because you're being annoying about this!" he snapped. "You know I've been dying to go wakeboarding and you keep changing your mind on me. I hate that." Stopping himself before he got angrier, he exhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know what? Do whatever you want, I don't care. I'm going, and if it means going on my own then fine."

She knew way better than to be aroused by his outburst. But she was. Rolling out of her lounge chair, she crossed over to his, swinging one leg over him and straddling his waist. Through his sunglasses, she could see him refusing to look at her. "I just want you to be careful. You understand that, don't you?"

"Whatever," he grumbled.

"Oh, don't be like that." She pulled his sunglasses off of his face and couldn't help but smile when he avoided her gaze. "Come on baby, look at me. Don't you want me to see your beautiful eyes?" She bent down and kissed his cheek, continuing down his face until her mouth latched onto the warm skin of his neck, the faint scent of sunscreen tickling her nostrils. Her teeth grazed below his ear, teasing the sensitive spot that always got a reaction out of him. His shiver, despite the hot sun, was an encouraging sign.

"Don't do that," he rasped.

"Do what?" she asked innocently, giving his neck a quick lick and hearing his sharp intake of breath.

"The seducing shit. It ain't gonna work." He was saying one thing, but his body was doing the exact opposite. His dick hardened the moment she sat on him, and his body was already lit up with desire. He squirmed as she pushed up on him and moaned when her lips deserted his neck to seek out his mouth, silencing any other protest he had. Her kisses were slow and dizzying, her fingers weaving into his hair, her tongue stroking and teasing his own. His already weakened resolve collapsed when her hand brushed over his crotch. "Sash..."

She had his full attention now. Kissing him harder, she moved in for the kill. Slipping her hand inside his shorts, she palmed his dick, sliding her fist up and down the thick, stiffened length. He groaned into her mouth, his big frame slacking against the deck chair as she fondled him determinedly. An idea popped up in her mind, and pulling back, she turned her back and mounted him again, deciding to give him his favorite view.

Joe watched her pull the tank top over her head, and his eyes immediately dropped to the thin beaded belly chain adorning her slender waist, accentuating the delicious curves of her ass, the pink strings of her thong disappearing between the rounded globes. He ran his hands along her caramel skin, which glistened with sunscreen, and gave a sharp hiss when she reached into his shorts again, setting his aching erection free. She gripped him again and lifted her ass upwards, and he hurriedly tugged her thong to the side so she could take him inside her.

"You know I love you. Right Daddy?" Sasha said, moaning as his entire length slid slowly inside her. "Oh fuck, Joe..."

Watching his dick disappear into the warm, tight canal of her pussy, his mouth went dry. "Yeah," he croaked, gasping out as she began slowly rotating her hips in circular motions. Fuck. Her ass was so fat, her pussy so wet. She was intoxicating. "Shit, baby girl."

Holding onto his legs, she rocked back and forth on his dick, slowly and steady for now, and grinned at the way he groaned and his grip on her hips tightened. Hopefully, she could work him hard enough that he would be too spent to go anywhere. "And you love me too, right?" she asked, popping her butt cheeks faster, twisting her head over her shoulder towards him.

"Yes," he panted, his grey eyes fixated on her big ass bouncing deliciously on his dick. He knew she had him where she wanted him and he couldn't be bothered to fight it. She looked and felt so good working his dick like that. He moaned and splayed all ten fingers over her gyrating backside. "Yes, I love you so fuckin' much _nani_. Fuck, keep doin' that. Ride Daddy's dick, baby."

Sasha hummed in both pleasure and triumph. "I love you too, big boy. I love you very, very much."

* * *

"I hate you," Sasha pouted, crossing her arms in frustration.

Standing behind her, Joe's deep chuckle rumbled in her ear as he clicked her life jacket into place. "Tried to warn you, doll. It wasn't gonna work." Patting her bikini-clad ass, he walked across the dock to the boat driver for his own life jacket. Despite Sasha's best efforts to circumvent it, wakeboarding was well and truly on, and she could only stand by and watch Joe prep for this death-defying activity in this massive body of water. For her benefit, the boat driver showed them the basic moves and postures to adopt while wakeboarding. She learned the different hand signals to signal the boat driver with. She learned that a 'wake' was actually the ripple of water left behind by the boat. She learned that her husband was too sporty and too adventurous for his own good.

"Be careful," she blurted out.

Adjusting his helmet, Joe turned to her, seeing the worry in her eyes, the same nervous expression she always had whenever he went out for a match. Smiling, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "I'll be fine, _nani_. There's no need to worry," he promised, grabbing her hands to rub his thumbs over the back of them, the soothing gesture once again succeeding in relaxing her demeanor somewhat. He guided her to the small white speedboat, ensuring she got in safely. "Don't forget the pictures." He pointed at her camera, giving her a wink before he walked off to grab his cable and board. Sasha's grip subconsciously tightened on her precious camera, silently despising him for making her bring it out for this.

She let him go first, mainly to encourage herself into giving it a go when he finished. He started off basically sitting in the water, his knees bent up to his chest, and then the boat began to move and pick up speed, pulling his frame upright, standing sideways on the board as he held on to the cable. Sasha watched him carefully from her vantage point, her back to the boat driver. It seemed to be going fine so far, at least judging from the happy grin on his face as he cruised the surface of the water. She couldn't help but smile when he raised his head to the sky and let out a whoop of joy. She had to admit, he made it look like fun.

He began maneuvering around the water, gliding from one far end to the other, left, and then right. Her stomach lurched as he careened all the way to the far right, cut into the wake at a rapid speed and launched into the air, landing perfectly back on the water with his board. "Baby!" she yelled in warning, even though he couldn't hear her. He flashed her a thumbs up and went left this time, throwing himself in the air again. He was trying to give her a heart attack, surely. He was showing off now, performing different tricks, and at first it seemed harmless, nothing that he couldn't handle.

But then, everything went horribly wrong.

It seemed to happen in slow motion; Joe in control one moment; the next, he was sailing through the air, his limbs twisted in awkward directions, his body plunging headfirst into the water and disappearing out of sight.

"Joe!" Sasha screamed, horrified. "Turn around!" she shouted at the boat driver. "Turn this damn thing around!"

The boat swung back around, racing over to where Joe had wiped out. They circled the area, but there was no sign of him or his board. "Joe!" Sasha yelled again, her eyes desperately searching the water, the building tears obscuring her vision. Oh god. What if he was seriously hurt? What if there were dangerous animals in the water? Like sting rays or sharks? Chasing away the terrifying thoughts, she waited a couple more seconds, hoping, praying for him to resurface. Nothing.

With that, her mind was made up. She was going after him.

The boat driver watched in astonishment as she set her camera down and kicked off her flip flops. "Ma'am, don't go in there. Please remain on the boat."

Fuck that. This was her husband. If anything happened to him, she would die. Simple as. She didn't think, just reacted. She hoisted herself up to the edge of the boat. Taking one deep breath, she jumped off the boat, and battled with urges of regret as her body clattered harshly with the water. It was cold, very cold. Sharks existed in Hawaii. Swallowing down the bile climbing up her throat, she focused on the task at hand.

"Joe!" she cried, wading her arms in the water. "Joe!" Her legs were straining already from kicking so hard. Panic was setting in. The life vest she had on wasn't helping much with her already bad swimming. But she hadn't thought about that. Because if she allowed herself to think it through, she wouldn't have done it at all. Fighting back frightened tears, she tried not to imagine the worst as she continued her search for him while trying to keep afloat. Where the hell was he?

Something grabbed at her waist. A shark, surely. Flailing in the water, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Sasha! What are you doing?"

Stiffening for a second, her head whipped round to find Joe behind her, looking perfectly okay. Her racing heart slowed down, but only a little. The relief of seeing him okay and the fact that she wasn't going to be eaten alive was so overwhelming that she burst into tears.

Joe quickly wound an arm around her, swimming back to the boat as best as he could while holding onto his wife. The boat driver helped them aboard, and wrapping a towel around her, Joe pulled her close to him. "Jesus Sash, the hell d'you do that for? What were you thinking, jumpin' into the water like that?"

"You scared the hell outta me with that fall," she retorted, a shiver zipping up her spine from the cold. "Are you hurt?"

The Samoan pushed away the strands of drenched hair sticking to her face. "I'm fine," he said, "I went too high on the last jump. I fucked up, but I could handle myself. _You_ could've been hurt. You shouldn't have jumped in."

"I didn't know what else to do! You didn't surface after you hit the water and I couldn't find you. The thought of losing you..." Trailing off, she gave a sharp shake of her head and looked at him. "I had to do it."

Listening to her explanation, taking in the tears in her eyes, his features softened considerably. Honestly, he would have done the exact same thing had the roles been reversed. "I'm sorry I scared you. But please don't do anything crazy like that again," he implored her.

Shaking her head, Sasha looked him right in the eyes, a hint of defiance in her expression. "I can't make any promises. I told you I'd do anything for you, even if it means risking my life for yours. A queen always protects her king, remember?"

He had no answer to that. He stared at her, love and affection surging through him, inwardly proud of his girl's bravery. All he could do was hold her tighter and kiss her temple, doubting he would be letting go of her anytime soon.

* * *

 _ **Like riding a bicycle. :D Thoughts so far? Prepare for chapter 2! Gonna get all steamy up in here. ;)**_

 _ **Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Yay! The turnout for the first chapter was awesome! I feared that readers may have moved on from Jasha since they've been gone for so long.**_

 _ **I was asked about 'The Days'. I took it down because it wasn't fleshing out as well as I wanted it to. Though I really like the concept and I hope to come back to it someday, revamped. But we'll see how it goes.**_

 _ **Thank you to**_ _CiCix3, darkcloud77, Guest, Raquel the writer, ApSnowball, caz21, ItReignsJustice-619, nikki1335, corbettluv, benova13, JxTina, CFierce116_ _ **and**_ _LetItReign_ _ **for reviewing!**_

 _ **Enjoy the final part!**_

* * *

After the drama at wakeboarding, the couple decided to end their day on a much quieter note. They stopped by a local market so that Sasha could purchase souvenirs for T.K., Mia and Pam's daughter Imani, and then retreated to their sanctuary for the rest of the evening. The final day of their honeymoon began on a high, with Sasha waking up to Joe's face buried between her thighs. In turn, he was rewarded with arguably the best blow job he'd ever received in his life. A shared shower afterwards, breakfast overlooking the lagoon, and another highly enjoyable make-out session in the Jacuzzi, was followed by one final lazy lounge under the sun, letting time idly tick by until dinnertime arrived again.

Sasha appeared in her husband's line of sight. "Ready, babe?"

This was probably the most daring of the endless convoy of heart-stopping dresses. Skin-tight and sleeveless, black lace from top to hemline, her black thong visible underneath. Virtually the entire length of her back was exposed; the neckline was slashed open all the way down to her pierced navel, her ample breasts pushed together by thin strands of black tightly crisscrossed over her chest. Very little was left to the imagination. Nah. Tonight, he was standing his ground. She couldn't keep doing this to him, torturing him and making him lose his self-control every time he set his eyes on her. It had to end somewhere.

Joe's grey eyes blazed mercury. "You are _not_ leaving this place looking like that."

Sasha fluffed her hair. "What are you talking about?"

"Fuck you mean, what am I talking about?" he shot back, looking on as the mother of two perched one leg on the edge of their bed to slip on towering, strappy sandals that made him groan with lust the first time he saw them. "I tolerated all the other dresses cuz I didn't wanna start a fight with you. But not this time. No fuckin' way. It's too tight and it's showing too much skin." He stopped his diatribe when she stood back upright, and it was all he could do to keep his jaw from hitting the floor at the finished product. Her legs were elongated by the heels, looking taut and firm and begging to be wrapped around his waist or even better, around his neck...

Fuck.

Holding back a giggle, Sasha brushed her hands down the length of her body, her hips wiggling as she gained her balance in the shoes. "It's not that tight, Mister. I can breathe, for one. Besides I worked my ass off to get this body, remember? Why not flaunt it a little?"

"Flaunt it a little?" Joe repeated, "This what you call 'a little', advertising your tits and ass to the whole world? _My_ tits and ass? Hell no."

Sasha's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "Are you serious? Who's the guy that's constantly on the cover of Men's Journal or GQ or some other magazine showing off his ripped biceps or toned abs?"

"Don't gimme that shit. That's different and you know it."

"No it's not."

Joe crossed his arms angrily, his arms threatening to burst through his shirt. "You are not wearing that dress. I forbid you."

Sasha recoiled, looking at her husband like he'd grown a second head. " _Forbid me_?" Marching up to him, she stabbed her finger into his chest. "You listen to me, homie. I may be married to you but that don't give you the right to order me around. I'm your wife, not your property. I like this dress. I'm wearing it for you. It's our last night here. I wanna go out and dance and have fun and that's exactly what we're gonna do." Despite her irritation, she let her gaze trickle down his large frame, eyeing up the form-fitting shirt with the open chest and the jeans that hugged his ass perfectly. "You don't see me tryna hide _you_ from the rest of the world, standing over there with your fine ass. Let's go."

Things between them were tense from then on. She rolled her eyes at his sulking at dinner, and the way he glared daggers into any man that dared to look at her. She was still on the fence as to whether she thought it was sexy or ridiculous. Later, they wandered into the little district where various clubs and bars were situated. Music thumped out from both sides of the street in a loud, eclectic mix. Sasha dragged Joe in the direction of a particularly animated establishment with an Afro-Caribbean vibe that drew her in. Walking in, they were welcomed by a large bar space with seating booths made of black leather. The walls were streaked with yellow, black and green in the colors of Jamaica's national flag, and the dance floor space was already packed. No one seemed to recognize Joe, and if they did, no one showed it.

Settled in a secluded corner, Sasha was fascinated by the bodies littering the dance floor, enjoying the reggae-dancehall songs thumping from the speakers. As it turned out, her raunchy dress wasn't quite out of place in this joint, judging from what most of the other ladies were wearing. However, she was not pleased that an hour had passed and she was still sitting on her ass. She cast a hopeful glance at Joe. "Babe, dance with me."

Setting his Mai Tai on the table, his second of the night, he shook his head, "I think I'll pass."

"Really? Why? Too busy flirting with little miss waitress over there?" She pointed openly at the pretty waitress lurking nearby who had been making eyes at Joe all night, and shouted, "Hey, bitch! Do you not see the ring on his finger or what?"

At that, the woman flushed and scurried away, causing the mother of two to roll her eyes.

Joe fiddled with the top of his nose. "Fuck's sake, Sasha. Don't make a scene."

Fed up with his surly attitude, she snorted. "Whatever. You wanna be a baby, fine. I'll go dance on my own. Who knows? Maybe I'll find someone who'll dance with me."

The last few words struck him like a bullet. His head snapped towards her. "You wouldn't dare," he warned, his tone low and threatening.

Sasha only downed her drink and smiled impishly. "Ooh, I love this song." She rose to her feet and blew him a kiss, then sauntered away towards the dance floor, finding herself a nice spot where she could see Joe clearly and vice versa. Oh, she'd make a scene alright. Her hips began to sway to the heavy bass, feeling it pounding through her chest. Her hands lifted to rake her hair back, then they began a journey down her neck, over her exposed cleavage and along her stomach, ghosting over the juncture between her thighs. Fueled by stubbornness and alcohol, her body began to rock in earnest as the dancehall song washed over her. Widening her stance a little, she bounced her backside up and down in perfect rhythm to the music, dipping low to the ground and back up the same way. She bent her knees as she rolled her ass along to the music, hitting every beat with rapid-fire isolations of her butt cheeks. Her legs folded open and closed, aiding the fluid roll of her waist and hips, her body twirling in provocative circles. She twisted back in her husband's direction, watching him glare at her over the rim of his glass, scanning her gyrating body from head to toe. A smirk crossed her features, and as she dragged her palms back up her midsection, she pulled her lower lip into her mouth.

Joe's mouth was dry. His breathing had quickened. His dick was rock-hard, and he was gripping his glass so tightly it was seconds away from shattering in his hand. There she went again, biting that fucking lip, that body of hers teasing and provoking him with moves he'd only seen in those sexually charged Caribbean music videos. She knew exactly what she was doing and he was mesmerized. The worst part was he wasn't the only one paying attention to her. There was a number of assholes staring from different directions, but two in particular grated on his nerves. Standing by the bar, they were pointing at Sasha and talking between themselves, probably making lewd, frat-boy comments as she obliviously continued her dance. One of them gawked blatantly at her, and Joe felt his hands begin to itch, and silently, he dared them to make a move on his wife. Encouraged by his friend's goading gestures and obviously possessing some sort of death wish, the gawker pushed away from his spot by the bar and began to approach Sasha.

Joe was on his feet in a flash, abandoning his drink and striding towards the dance floor. He was a man on a mission, forcefully nudging his way through the sea of sweaty bodies as he made a beeline for Sasha. The other man spotted Joe barreling over, sized him up, and immediately stalked away in the other direction. The Samoan's lips curled in a derisive sneer as he watched the punk retreat. _That's right asshole, fuck up outta here._

Sasha stiffened for a second as a large pair of hands grabbed her hips from behind. Her head tipped back, and she smiled as she met Joe's eyes, his strong, thick arm snaking round her waist, his huge frame enveloping her much smaller one. Right away she knew he was marking his territory and had no problem playing along. She pushed her backside firmly against him, feeling the thick bulge of his erection pressing into her, and she treated him to some more of her racy moves, grinding her ass rhythmically into his crotch. A low groan slipped from his lips, and brushing her hair out of the way, he dipped down to kiss the crook of her neck, his mouth widening, sucking the heated skin greedily until her back arched against him. A moan escaped her as his massive hands caressed all over her body, from her breasts to her stomach down to her thighs. She moved her hand up to grip the back of his neck, her head reclining in invitation. Joe accepted gladly, capturing her mouth with his, tasting the alcohol on her tongue. He held her tight to him, his fingers digging into her dress as he grinded his painfully throbbing hardness against her ass.

Sasha turned in his arms to face him, her mouth still on his, her hips rolling in his hands. With one hand cupping her face, he groaned into her mouth as she pushed her breasts against his pecs, her fingers grazing his nipples as they raked over his shirt. She pulled back from their kiss, breathless, and pressed her forehead against his, locking her arms around his neck and holding on. Darkened eyes locked on the other's as her legs widened slightly to straddle his thigh, and she proceeded to hump his leg as though it were something else entirely. Joe's hands wandered south, down her sides and over the bounteous swell of her ass, and he grabbed and squeezed wantonly, hitching the already short hem of her dress higher in the process. Their lips met again as his body rocked with hers in time with the music. They were putting on quite the X-rated show, but neither cared. They groped and grinded against each other, their bodies melded tightly together, impossible to tell where one ended and the other began.

"We're leaving. Now."

The three words sent Sasha reeling, but there was no time to digest them as Joe abruptly let go of her and stormed off the dancefloor. Bewilderment tumbled over her arousal, and her first reflex was to scurry after him, following him out of the club and into the cab he'd already hailed. Inside the car, she cozied up to him, planting soft, inviting kisses on his cheek and neck. He didn't say a word the entire journey back home, didn't even return her affection, which was different from all the other nights, but she could feel how tense he was, feel the sexual heat radiating angrily off his body. She could tell she was in big, big trouble, and deep down, she welcomed it.

Of course, her husband's resistance broke soon enough. They were kissing ferociously by the time they stepped through the curtain and into the bungalow, the tension that built all night finally spilling over. Joe roughly bundled Sasha into the wall next to the curtain, causing her to moan into his mouth and grind against him once again. But he wasn't having it, his body holding her still against the wall.

"Nah, I think you've done enough of that tonight," he rasped, scanning her flushed face. "It's _my_ turn to do all the teasing now."

Her breath caught at the deep, gravelly tone of his voice. He wasn't playing around but then again, when it came to sex, he never did. She was dripping for him already, aching to feel him inside her.

"Some fucker came at you while you were out there shakin' your ass," Joe continued. "What would you have done if I didn't get there first, huh? You'da let him touch you? Put his hands on you?"

"Never!" The answer burst from her chest, "No one touches me but you, baby."

He smiled, pleased with her answer. "I know. Still, you need to be punished. You cannot keep teasing me like that and getting away with it. Tonight, I'ma teach you a lesson you'll never forget."

Turning her to face the wall, his hands traveled down her open back, over her shapely hips and thighs and down to the hem of her dress. Keeping her pressed against the wall, he molded his body into hers, his erection pushing against her backside.

"I'ma give it to you good, baby girl," His voice was low and seductive in her ear. "I'ma drive this sexy body of yours so fuckin' crazy, you'll lose your mind. I'm gonna make you feel every last bit, every last inch of my frustration with you." Shoving his hand down the front of her underwear, he flattened his palm right over the slick juncture between her legs and rubbed the wetness there, and he smiled as Sasha moaned softly, as her skin quivered around his hand. Without warning, he smacked her, right there on her pussy. She cried out, slumping against the wall, but Joe pulled her ass back against his crotch and smacked her pussy again. He bent down to bite her neck, sucking her skin between his thick lips and making her gasp for air. Slamming both hands into the wall, Sasha began to roll her hips, grinding down on his fingers. Joe put his free hand on her elbow, trailing up her forearm and wrist before he linked their fingers together against the wall. The other hand became gentle, fingers rubbing her sex in circular motions, and he quickly withdrew them and put them in his mouth. His lips twisted into a smirk as he watched her watch him suck her juices off his fingers, her mouth parted and her eyes dilating with lust.

"You taste so good, baby girl," he said, "I can't wait to hear you beg me. Can't wait to hear you scream my name while I'm all up in your guts. I wanna look into your eyes as you come, feel your cum flood this dick right here." He rolled his bulge against her ass once more for emphasis and reveled in yet another throaty gasp from her.

"Baby...please," she whined.

"Ah, there it is," the Samoan smiled and kissed her cheek. "Beg me, baby. Beg for what you want."

Fuck. His voice, his hands, his mouth...she was dizzy with desire and shaking with need. Her fingers curled into the wall. "Fuck...fuck me. Please."

"Oh, I will. Just not yet," he said, taking a step back. The lights were off in the apartment, but the moonlight seeped in through the windows, illuminating a small fraction of the room. "Keep your hands were I can see 'em," he instructed. Glancing around the room for a few seconds, he caught sight of the object protruding from the wall directly above his wife's head; a long cylindrical knob presumably designed to hang jackets, coats and the like. His gaze raked over Sasha's heaving frame again, lingering on her ass, then back at the knob, and he broke into a huge, lascivious grin. He looked back at her, eyeing her up and down.

"Take off that dress," he ordered, "Next time, you wear it for my eyes only."

Her heart pounded at his low, commanding tone. With her back still turned, she dragged the dress over her head and dropped it on the ground, waiting for his next instructions. Then she heard him speak again.

"Same with the thong. Turn around and give 'em to me," he told her.

Obediently, she peeled the thong down her legs and surrendered the tiny material over to him. He fondled the lace fabric and raised the dampened patch to his nostrils, groaning as he inhaled. He backed her up again and wound her panties around her wrists, not too tightly to hurt her, and then tied her restrained hands to the knob above her, securing that end firmly. He stepped back again to admire his woman. She was as naked as the day she was born, wearing nothing but those mouthwatering heels. Her breasts looked bigger and perkier with her hands up like that. Her kiss-swollen lips were pressed tightly together, as were her thighs, obviously aroused for him. Soon, they would both be open again, one pair clinging to his waist while the other screamed his name. His dick jumped in his pants at the thought.

Reaching behind her, Joe palmed each of her rounded cheeks, caressing and molding the flesh greedily in his hands. He groaned as he recalled how she'd taunted him with it at the club, shaking and rolling it around for the world to see, and possessiveness filled his entire being once more.

"What you did to me tonight, baby girl..." he snarled, "I get it. You're not a piece of property, and I'd never treat you like that. But damn it, you're mine. Every part of you." He squeezed her right ass cheek. "This ass is mine. This pussy is all mine. It belongs to nobody but me. You understand me?" With that, his hand swooped in, landing a hard smack on her ass. "Whose ass is this?"

Sasha gasped at the sudden impact, her body trembling from the sudden heat that spread through her, " _Fuck_ , Joe..."

He stepped closer to her, keeping her body pinned sideways to the wall with his. "Answer me," he ordered, spanking the other cheek this time. "Whose ass is this? Who does this pussy belong to?"

"You, Daddy. It's all yours," she rasped, certain she was about to pass out from pleasure.

His smile was wide, possessive and triumphant. "You love that shit, don't ya?" he taunted her with another slap to her backside, "When I talk dirty to you? When I leave my handprint all over this juicy ass?" He smacked her again, causing her to moan and whimper wantonly. Joe showed no mercy, slapping her backside a few more times until her moans increased to soft cries. His fingers wound back between her legs, slipping one inside her, and he groaned at how wet she had become. His breathing was heavy as he plunged his fingers in and out of her. "Wow, you're soaked. Daddy spanking that fat ass makes you wet, huh? Such a dirty fuckin' slut."

Sasha cried out, tugging at the makeshift restraints. "Fuck, you're gonna make me fuckin' come," she gasped.

She was right. He could feel her walls starting to clench around his finger. But he didn't want that just yet. He pulled out his fingers again, noting her dismayed moan at the loss of contact. Rotating her fully towards him once again, he cupped the swells of her naked breasts, littered with goosebumps, her nipples as hard as pebbles from all the teasing so far. But he wasn't done; he was far from done.

"I fuckin' love these big titties," he commented, rolling her nipples between his fingers. Bending at the knees, he closed his mouth over one breast, nipping and licking the swollen flesh. His tongue swirled around the nipple before he tugged it with his teeth, earning another groan from her. He pushed her other breast up with his hand, squeezing as he sucked on it like a newborn infant. Sasha swore loudly, her voice rising in volume with every move from his mouth.

"Ohhh shiiiit!" She writhed and bucked against him, driven insane by the lethal combination of his hot mouth and warm tongue. Her eyes squeezed shut, mouth open as her chest began to clog and her mind began to spiral out of focus.

"Breathe, baby," Joe told her, and right on command, she dragged in a raspy breath, alleviating the discomfort in her chest. "Baby, _please_...I need...I need..."

He knew exactly what she needed. But he was too busy enjoying every second of her agony. "I wish I could film the look on your face right now, beautiful," he murmured, pressing his lips to her jawline, his long tongue scooping up the beads of sweat collecting there. "So hot and desperate and ready for me. You're ready for my dick, aren't you baby?"

"Yes!" she practically shouted. "Jesus, babe. I'm fuckin' overdue!"

Chuckling at her answer, he let go of her so he could pull his shirt over his head. He dropped the clothing on the floor, his belt and pants following suit. He kept his gaze on Sasha, her eyes dark and chest heaving, her hair tousled, lipstick smeared all over her parted lips. He had her right where he wanted her. This was revenge, plain and simple. He was going to torture her just like she'd tortured him all week. Shedding his briefs, he gripped his dick, slowly fisting it up and down for her pleasure, and his body involuntarily trembled at the rabid hunger blazing in her eyes. He flicked his thumb over the head, pre-cum oozing over the tip, and hissed with desire as he drank in his wife's naked body one more time. He was always so turned on by her, always hard and ready to go with just one glance at her soft voluptuousness. He'd vowed to spend his life showing her how much he craved her, ached for her, and he had no plans to let her down.

A whimper escaped Sasha as Joe reached for her, lifting her right leg around his waist, catching his sharp hiss as her high heel dug into his backside. She felt the head of his length brush over her sensitive clitoris and winced as her insides twitched at the contact. But all of that blurred into oblivion when his knees bent and he slowly pushed inside her. His eyes squeezed shut for a moment or two, his full lips parted as he absorbed her. Then he opened his eyes again, and Sasha whimpered at the intensity staring back at her. His gaze was unwavering as he rested his forehead against hers, audibly biting back a groan as he started to move in and out of her.

"Fuck." Her head fell back to knock against the wall, the pleasure attacking her from the jump, gasping each time Joe pumped into her with slow, hard thrusts. There was nowhere for her to go; her hands were tied above her head with her own panties. Her climax was already knocking, creeping up higher and higher and approaching her breaking point. She stared up at the ceiling, trying to blink through the dimness of the bungalow, the obstructed vision giving the eerie, yet erotic effect of being blindfolded.

"Look at me."

Her husband's voice was a low rasp, deep and dripping with desire and authority. As always, she couldn't help but obey. Her glassy eyes locked with his, and she was lost in the silver depths, lost in the love and lust and power swirling in them. The eye contact was broken when he covered her mouth with his, softly biting her bottom lip. As he plunged upwards into her, his free hand closed over her breast before it slid down her body to grab her second thigh, yanking it around his waist and carrying her. His muscular arms pressed her hips and his large hands gripped her ass, spreading open her cheeks to thrust deeper inside her.

" _Nani_...shit, you're so fuckin' wet...so tight..." His face lowered to attack her neck, sinking his teeth into her hot skin and earning another string of swear words from her pretty little mouth. Her thighs gripped his waist, wrapping around him strongly. Joe took advantage of her firm hold and pressed her flush against the wall, rotating his hips clockwise in slow, grinding motions, and a smirk tugged his lips as he watched her beautiful face contort in utter ecstasy.

"Oh my god..."

"That's right baby girl, all up in your guts, just like I promised," he said, still grinding into her, ensuring he was buried to the hilt. Her voice pitched higher and higher with every thrust, but it only buoyed the Samoan. His hips accelerated again, slamming viciously against hers, pounding deep inside her sensitive spot. Her loud, tortured groans rang in his ears, and one tore from the back of his throat as he felt her walls squeeze his dick.

Tears sprang to Sasha's eyes. She was unraveling, too fast and too hard. The tightly twisted material of her underwear was digging into her wrists and the ache in her suspended arms was becoming unbearable, but it was nothing compared to the sensations ransacking her loins as Joe rammed into her, his thrusts deep and hard and unforgiving, his grunts and moans echoing around her. Her thighs trembled, her body shuddered as she gasped his name over and over. And then an explosion ripped through her, unleashing a plethora of desperate howls and curses as what was left of her senses was annihilated.

Joe held her tightly as she came undone, and when it was all over and she sagged in his arms, he snickered lowly and braced her back against the wall. He nuzzled her breasts, nipping the cushy flesh, but frowned when he heard what eerily sounded like a sob. He lifted his head, and was horrified by the sight of the wet stains streaking her cheeks.

"Shit!" Pulling out of her, he moved quickly to free her hands from her restraints, bringing her arms down. "Babe, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked, catching a glimpse of her marked wrists.

She didn't answer. Instead, her arms and legs wound tightly around him and her face retreated into the crook of his neck, and he felt his heart shatter when her tears made contact with his skin.

"Baby girl I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He kissed her hair, her neck, her shoulder, any part of her body he could get to. "I got carried away. I should have asked you to use a safe word or somethin'...Fuck, _nani_ , I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me," she mumbled against his throat.

"But you're crying."

"I'm sorry. I'm just overwhelmed. That was...It was so intense. In a good way."

"You sure?" he asked, his grey irises laden with worry as she finally found the strength to raise her head.

"Yes." She looked at him, her heart lurching at his devastated expression. "I'm fine, baby. I'm okay. I promise." To prove her point, she claimed his mouth with hers in a slow, passionate kiss. She tightened her arms around his neck, her fingers tunneling through the strands of his long raven hair as she breathlessly kissed him over and over. "Your stroke game is so damn good, Daddy. Keep goin'. Fuck me till you come," she whispered, slipping her tongue between his lips.

She always did know how to push his buttons, erogenous and otherwise. Finally convinced, Joe groaned in surrender and returned her kisses with enthusiasm, carrying her across the common area and towards the bed. They knelt on the bed, facing one another. Sasha pressed her lips to his again, then trailed them down the length of his body, shifting on all fours when she was at eye level with his erection. She wasted no time taking it into her mouth, and she moaned as she tasted herself, widening her knees to get more comfortable on the bed. Instantly grabbing a fistful of her hair, Joe looked down at her with glazed eyes, groaning as he watched himself disappear into her pouting mouth, her cheeks caving in with every suck, her back arched. His breath rushed out of his lungs when her eyes flicked up seductively to meet his as her tongue snaked out to curl around his shaft. Moaning his pleasure, he trailed his free hand along her back to squeeze one ass cheek, two fingers sneaking lower to sink into her moist entrance. Sasha moaned at the sudden intrusion, and Joe swore as the sensual sound vibrated around his dick. Her mouth continued to pump him, her head bobbing back and forth while her fingers slipped underneath to tug his balls, making him pant in near desperation.

"Baby girl," he groaned, tilting his head back briefly, consumed by sweet sensation. "Ahh, fuck..." Holding the back of her head, he pulled her down on him and held her there, making her take all of him into her warm, accommodating mouth. He did it a few more times, rolling his hips a little to push deeper into her. "Fuck, _nani_ , your mouth feels so good on my dick," he panted, looking down at her.

Sasha let him have his way for a couple of minutes, then pushed him back by the hips, slipping his dick out of her mouth with an audible pop. Catching her breath for a second, she wiped her mouth and crawled back up to kiss his chest, her hands resting on his abs. She then backed up in the bed and tugged his hand, allowing him to crawl on top of her. Framing her face with his hands, his kiss was rough and hot and deep, and he moaned as she kissed him back with equal passion. Absently, they maneuvered onto their sides, and Sasha draped her leg around his waist, the action brushing the tip of his erect length over her entrance. Her hand wrapped around his dick, wet with her saliva, stroking for a few moments before easing him inside her. She reared back a little, letting him push fully inside her, and Joe ripped his mouth from hers in a low groan and tucked his face in her neck. Sasha kissed his temple, running one hand along his tattooed arm. "It's okay," she murmured, "Take your pussy, Daddy. Take what's yours."

A shiver danced along his spine as her words, soft and sweet and unselfish, resonated through him. Once again he found himself thanking God for giving him such a beautiful, mature, experienced woman for a life partner, who never had a problem letting him take the lead, who never had an issue taking the lead for herself. He still had much to learn from her, much to explore with her, in bed and out. He was so happy that he had forever to do it all with her.

With his lower arm wrapped around her shoulders and his other hand splayed over her the small of her back, he rocked into her, keeping his movements as controlled and leisurely as possible. Sasha moved with him, matching his tempo, and she moaned as his hand shifted from her back to grip her ass. He hissed again at the feel of her shoe digging into his lower back. Her wetness was growing again, the friction lessening between them as his dick slipped in and out of her more easily.

"Fuck, baby girl, you're drippin'," he mumbled against her heated skin, thrusting a little harder inside her, "So wet...so fuckin' good."

Sasha gave no reply, her fingers merely twisting through his long hair. Tilting his head back so he could look at her, Joe saw the myriad of emotions coursing through her eyes, saying so much to him without her uttering a single word.

"I don't wanna go home tomorrow," she confessed. "I don't want you to leave me."

His gaze softened at the poignant admission. Emotion welled up within him as he brushed his lips over hers. "I know, _nani_. I know."

She started to respond, but the words dissolved in a loud whine as he plunged deep into her g-spot. Her vice-like grasp on his hair tightened. "Aw fuck, right there! Fuck me, big boy. Don't stop!"

He groaned in response, feeling what was left of his control slipping away. Gripping her hips, he pulled her down hard on his dick again and again, slamming her pelvis ruthlessly against his. He gasped as her pussy continued to constrict around him. "Aw damn, _nani_..." He yanked her leg up, bringing her knee over the crook of his arm, right before she kissed him tenderly.

"I love you," she breathed.

He tried to get the words out, but at this point he was hardly thinking straight. "Shit, Sash...Love you too...Fuck!"

"You feel so good, Daddy," she purred, her own orgasm starting to wash over her, "Come for me, baby. Come in my pussy." She could have asked him for anything right now and he would have given it to her. But she couldn't think of anything better to ask for than just Joe. All she wanted in this world was him, every part of him...his love, his seed...his baby.

Joe couldn't hold back anymore. He moved at breakneck speed now, desperate for his release, the sounds of his balls pounding against her skin and his grunts of exertion filling the room. His fingers pressed so deeply into her ass there was sure to be a bruise afterwards. He mashed his mouth against Sasha's, swallowing her cries as her pussy throbbed and quivered in release, her warm juices trickling down his length. His moans harmonized with hers. Sasha's hand traveled the length of his sweat-slick back and squeezed his backside, scraping the firm flesh with her nails, and that one act finally pushed him over the edge. Joe cried out over and over as his orgasm hit him hard, his hips still bucking, the ecstasy surging through him with the force of an avalanche as his seed spilled generously inside her. It seemed to go on forever but at last, he went limp, his face still buried in Sasha's neck, his heart hammering in his chest, adrenaline still pumping through his system. The fingers in his hair loosened to a caress, and her leg slid off his arm to rest around his waist, clinging to the last vestiges of their intimate connection.

"Promise me something?" Sasha said, after she'd caught her breath, rolling them over so she lay on top of him.

He didn't think twice. "Done."

She smiled. "But you haven't even heard it yet."

"Don't matter," he replied. "Anything you ask of me, I'll do."

Her lips met his tattooed chest briefly, hazy brown irises locking with hazy grey. "Promise me we'll always stay this way," she said. "This passion, this connection we got...everything we feel for each other. Promise me that we'll never lose it...that none of it goes away."

Smiling, Joe brushed his knuckles over her cheek. "Sasha, nothing will ever change how I feel about you. I made a vow to you before God and family, and I plan on keeping it until the day I die." He gently pressed his lips to hers. "We'll always have us. We'll always _be_ us."

"That's all I want, baby. Us."

He could think of nothing else to want. Because honestly, there _was_ nothing better to want. "And you'll have us, baby girl. Always and forever. I promise," he declared.

* * *

 _ **THE END.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it. I have one more Jasha mini-story in mind. Hopefully I'll be able to get it finished and post it before the year runs out.**_

 _ **Kindly review. Like I've said before, follows and favorites are awesome, but nothing beats the pride I feel when reading your comments. So please make me happy by leaving as many as you can. Never too proud to beg, lol. Thanks!**_


End file.
